


The Sins of the Arrow

by Njonesky102



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Rape, Ratings: R, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njonesky102/pseuds/Njonesky102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade Wilson wants to ruin Oliver Queens life, piece by piece, beginning with his beloved Felicity Smoak</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slade

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first submission to ArchiveOfOurOwn. Any tips and constructive criticism welcome.  
> Ps: I have now redrafted this chapter as I was not entirely happy with the quality of the original draft. Hopefully this makes for better reading. :-)

Felicity Smoak had been blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked in the shadows as she fumbled with the keys to her front door. It had been another late night at the ‘Arrow cave’ and the air was decidedly chillier than her little dress had prepared her for. Her whole body shivered making it next to impossible for her hands to guide her key into the lock of her door. 

“Damn it” She said under her breath, dropping her keys at her feet for the second time in a row and having to squat down to retrieve them again. 

“Allow me Ms Smoak” came an eerily familiar voice from not too far behind her. “I do hate to see a young woman in distress.”

Felicity staggered to her feet in fear and tried to scream but a large strong hand covered her mouth and prevented any sound from leaving her body. The hulking mass that was Slade Wilson held her easily with one arm whilst snatching her keys out of her clenched fist and opening the front door with the other. Once inside the house Slade sent Felicity sprawling onto the little couch in her tiny living room and locked the door behind him. 

“We don’t need to be disturbed tonight do we love?” Slade chuckled locking the door behind him and pocketing her keys. “Tonight Ms Smoak, you are all mine to do with as I please, Mr Queen is otherwise engaged with Ms Sara Lance.”

“What do you want with me?” Felicity’s voice trembled and was barely more than a whisper as she scrabbled to a sitting position on the couch. Slade was busying himself closing the curtains in the small room, blocking out the faint glow of the street lamps outside. 

“I made a promise to Oliver Queen once that I would destroy his life the way he destroyed mine and I would watch his city burn to the ground.” Slade began, without looking at Felicity. “I’m just making good on that promise, and you love, are an unfortunate part of that plan now.” Slade’s voice seemed even more ominous as the room was plunged into complete darkness.

Slade turned and crossed the room in two easy strides, pulling Felicity to her feet by her wrist and guided her toward the back of the small house where her bedroom was. Once inside the dark room Slade took off his suit jacket and tie, undoing the first button on his expensive white shirt with a satisfied sigh. He laid them across her dresser, her keys gently clinking inside the jacket and sat on the edge of Felicity’s bed before motioning for her to join him. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Felicity squeaked, weighing up in her mind whether or not she would be able to get her keys out of his jacket and get away from this man before he could catch her “Oliver will kill you if you hurt me.” She added weakly hoping her threat would somehow be enough to dissuade this maniac from doing whatever it was he was planning to do.

Slade gave up a roar of laughter, dragging her slender body onto the bed next to him. He could hear her rapid breathing and see the panic rising in her eyes and it excited him to know how scared she was, how vulnerable she was without her precious Arrow to watch over her. 

“The kid couldn’t kill me before I had the Mirakuru” Slade scoffed, his face only inches from Felicity’s, his breath hot against her cheek, “What makes you so sure he could kill me now?” He glared menacingly into Felicity’s eyes as he waited for her to respond.

“You taught Oliver everything he knows” Felicity said uncertainly, forcing her eyes to meet Slade’s, feigning courage. She could barely make out the white of his one good eye in the dark. “He’s the reason you wear that eye patch, he shot an arrow through your eye, you were dead” she stopped abruptly as his expression darkened and he let out a low guttural growl.

Slade let a hand wrap snugly around the blondes neck and gave a teasing squeeze, enjoying the way her breath caught in her throat as she made a sharp strangled sound. He could snap her skinny neck with one crushing squeeze if he wished and leave her broken body for Oliver Queen to find, but that was too easy.

“The ‘Arrow’ will burn with his city that is a promise. I will stop at nothing until everything he loves is destroyed. He betrayed me on that Island, just as he betrayed Shado, was it not for me he would already be dead.” Slade growled through clenched jaws, his nostrils flaring with rage. 

“He never wanted Shado to die” Felicity choked out, scratching desperately at his hands trying to free herself. Slade’s iron grip tightened in response rendering her attempts futile. “He was put in an impossible situation, one that has haunted him ever since. You were his friend once, surely you can see that?” she pleaded, her voice rising with fear, as she began to feel dizzy.

“Enough” Slade said and Felicity stilled, the lack of oxygen taking the fight out of her limbs. “Oliver Queen lied to me, he watched Shado die while he was protecting that Lance girl” he practically spat Sara’s name in disgust, “He has no loyalty, and now he will die, but not before I take everything from him.” 

“Slade please?” Felicity managed to squeak as tears began to fall “That’s the Mirakuru talking, we can help you, Oliver and I, there’s a cure...”

Slade sneered and let out an insincere chuckle, thinking for a moment about what she had suggested. The last time the kid had promised to help him he’d put an arrow through his eye and left him for dead at the bottom of the ocean. 

“Oh Felicity” he sighed, pronouncing every syllable of her name slowly, “Do you think you can save me, save your precious Oliver and his beloved city?” Slade let go of her throat and stood to undress as she gasped for air and rubbed her aching neck. “You are powerless, you cannot even save yourself from what is about to happen.”  
 


	2. Slade/Felcity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade is determined to make Oliver Queen suffer for 'letting' Shado die on the Island. He decides to start with Felicity....

Fear had paralysed Felicity. Her whole body refused to cooperate no matter how loud she screamed ‘move’ over and over again in her mind. She could only stare in horror at the huge man in front of her, a monstrous silhouette in the gloom of her bedroom. As he began to undress, she felt sick to her stomach as the realisation of what he was planning to do to her sunk in.

“Slade don’t” was all she could choke out, tears welling behind her eyes threatening to cascade down her face any moment. She fought to keep her voice level but her nerves got the better of her and she sounded more fearful than calm.

“Lights?” Was the gruff reply that came from Slade as he removed the remainder of his clothes standing unashamedly naked before Felicity. 

She slid nervously backwards across her bed and reached for her reading lamp on the nightstand. With trembling hands she fumbled in the dark for the switch and with a soft click the room was illuminated in a pale yellow glow. She blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the light and gasped in horror when she was able to focus back on Slade.

His mouth was set in a terrifying grimace, his muscular body smattered in a kaleidoscope of scars, not too dissimilar to Oliver’s. Not only was the older man taller, but he was brawnier than Oliver and looked so intimidatingly powerful by comparison. Felicity flicked her eyes over the scary figure before her and her breath caught in her throat when she saw how well hung he was between those tree trunk like thighs. A wave of nausea flooded her system. How the hell was she supposed to escape this hulking giant? If he were a computer virus she could kick his ass in minutes, but she had no idea how to get herself out of a situation like this. This huge man was about to rape her and she had no hope of fighting him off. Oliver would know how to get out of a situation like this, he and Sara would be able to fight their way out of almost anything Felicity thought, but the Canary and the Arrow were both off somewhere together doing things Felicity could not bring herself to think about right now. 

“Thanks love, for the ambience” Slade jeered as he removed a cell phone from his trouser pocket before folding them neatly and adding them to his pile of clothes on the dresser. He swiped his finger across the screen and tapped the camera app, he hit record and set the phone on the dresser propped up by a small decorative trinket box. “We’re going to give Oliver Queen quite a show tonight” Slade sneered. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her thighs tightly together as Slade made his way around the bed to join her, pulling off her shoes as he went. One small tear escaped from her glassy eyes and began to trickle down her cheek. As it reached her chin Slade gently wiped it away with his finger and turned towards the camera.

“Look at your beautiful Felicity” Slade mocked. “Your delicate flower, helplessly at my mercy and with no one to save her” Slade grabbed Felicity flinging her forwards from her sitting position so that she collapsed with a squeal sprawled on her stomach in front of him on the bed. Felicity began to push up with her arms to drag herself away from Slade but a thick, heavy hand on the small of her back held her down with ease. In the struggle Felicity’s dress had ridden up and Slade could now clearly see her skimpy underwear that barely covered her behind. With his free hand Slade gripped the delicate lace material and pulled hard.

Felicity yelped, and the sound of the ripping material was loud enough that Slade was sure the phone’s microphone would pick it up. He only wished he could see Oliver Queens face at that very moment when he watched the video. He longed to see the tortured look that would creep across his smug rich boy face, the horror in his eyes as his brain worked out what was happening. He let a gruesome smile play across his lips for only a moment before continuing to undress Felicity. 

Felicity wailed in anger, humiliation and fear as the material cut into her skin as it was torn from her body. She could not wriggle free of the man above her no matter how hard she tried and the thought that he was making some sick porno movie to send to Oliver made her blood run cold. How could she ever face him again if he watched what was about to happen to her? She buried her face into the duvet to muffle the sound her desperate sobs. 

“Calm yourself love” Slade cooed finally helping her up to a kneeling position and guiding her back to sit on her heels facing the camera. “The night is only just getting started” 

“Please don’t, just stop” came a helpless whimper from Felicity. “Stop now”

Slade grasped the hem of Felicity’s dress and pulled it up over her head roughly, taking her glasses with it. He took his time removing her bra and slid the straps languidly across her shoulders and down her slender arms caressing her skin with his fingers as he did. He knelt behind Felicity, still towering above her menacingly and ran his hands across her trembling body. He took care to linger a little longer at her breasts, cupping the small mounds in his enormous hands and flicking his thumbs back and forth across her nipples until they hardened. That would infuriate Oliver for sure. Seeing his Felicity so naked and vulnerable at the hands of his enemy.

Felicity’s face burned with shame as she felt her body respond to the unwanted touch. Slade’s calloused hands continued to roam freely over her slight frame as he worked back down towards her thighs stroking her soft pale skin in small circles that made Felicity shudder with revulsion. Slade was putting on a show for Oliver, doing to her what he imagined Oliver must have fantasised about hundreds of times since he and Felicity began working together. 

Hyper aware of her nakedness Felicity desperately tried to cover herself with her hands, unable to look directly at the phone camera. Slade laughed a throaty chuckle from behind her and swatted her hands away with ease. 

“Now now love, don’t spoil the show. We’re just getting to the good part.” With that Slade grabbed Felicity’s chin and twisted her face painfully back over her shoulder towards him as he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was rough and Slade’s lips mashed agonisingly against Felicity’s bruising her pink lips a ruby red colour. He forced his tongue between her lips as he deepened the kiss and Felicity resisted the urge to be sick. The feel of his goatee scratching against her skin was more than she could bare, and more tears streaked their way down her already stained cheeks. Felicity did all she could to fight him off but his huge hands closed around her wrists and held her completely immobile until he was ready to release her. 

“Feisty, I like it” Slade chuckled. “She’s quite a woman” He continued glaring directly at the camera. “You really are missing out on all the fun Oliver.” With that Slade pushed Felicity down onto her forearms and grabbed her hips.

“No please!” Cried Felicity but it was no use. Slade was already lining up his impressive length at her opening and rubbing the head teasingly around in circles before finally, in one hard thrust, he sunk his full length deep inside her. 

The pain Felicity felt was like no other she had ever experienced. At first all she could do was screw up her face in silent agony, feeling winded she tried desperately to suck in air to her lungs and gasped in short sharp breaths before opening her mouth to scream. 

Slade had been prepared for this and covered her mouth and nose firmly with his shovel like hand before the scream escaped and alerted her neighbours. He laughed cruelly as he continued to thrust brutally into her aching body, keeping a punishing pace as he did.  
He could feel the hand covering Felicity’s mouth become moist as her silent tears gathered around his fingers. He moved his hand to Felicity’s hair which was gathered in a once neat pony tail, and pulled it toward him forcing her head up to face to the camera. 

“Look at her Oliver” Slade panted, voice low and husky. “Watch as I take her, ruin her”

He continued to thrust wildly into Felicity, one hand clasping her hair arching her neck painfully back so she could not turn away to hide her pain, the other held on bruisingly tight to her narrow hips to steady her. There were several minutes when all that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin, grunting from Slade and terrified sobs from Felicity, until finally with one last thrust Slade came with an almighty roar and slumped forward onto Felicity.


	3. The Canary and the Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the clock tower Oliver and Sara are completely unaware of the tragic events unfolding elsewhere in the city...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos left so far, they have really encouraged me to continue with this story. I hope that it has been as fun for you all to read as it has been for me to write.

From the top of the clock tower Starling City seemed ghostly quiet, except for the occasional thrumming engine of a car on the streets below. Sara and Oliver lay side by side on the dusty wooden floor, dimly lit by strips of silvery moonlight peeking through the clock face, their breathing synchronised in the calm. 

Neither one could really asleep, the events of the last five years meant that sleep was often a broken, nightmarish, cold sweat inducing affair. The adrenaline and excitement from their earlier escapade; taking down a crooked cop allowing the import of cocaine into Starling city, had long since faded. Even their animalistic fucking, and that’s really all it was, fucking, had only been a temporary distraction from their inner demons.

A muffled buzzing sound punctured the stillness of the room and Oliver rolled onto his side to retrieve his phone from his jacket. The bright screen obscured his vision for some moments in an assault of light and colour and he blinked several times before he could finally make out an e-mail notification from FelicitySmoak@Queenconsolidated.com. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch in half smile as he tapped the screen with his thumb. It was gone 2am did that crazy woman ever stop working? The subject line of the email read; for your immediate attention and underneath was a video attachment with the words ‘Play me’

“What is it Ollie?” Sara exhaled sleepily as she sat up beside him stretching her aching limbs and running her fingers through her sex hair, trying to tame the tangled mess with a smile.

“An e-mail from Felicity” Oliver answered in his usual aloof way clicking on the attachment and waiting while the phone loaded the video file. 

“We’re going to give Oliver Queen quite a show tonight” Slade’s husky voice emanated from the phone, the screen showed Oliver the naked man as he strode toward a cowering Felicity huddled on a corner of a bed. Oliver’s mouth was suddenly cotton, the breath knocked out of him like a boot to the stomach, eyes wide in disbelief, fear and rage. The scene playing out before him was of Felicity being molested by his once good friend turned enemy.

“Look at her Oliver, watch as I take her, ruin her” Slade jeered to the camera, his eyes seeming to lock with Oliver’s for a few seconds before he turned back to the woman beneath him.

“Ollie?” Sara gasped horrified “Is that…”

He was only vaguely aware of her somewhere in his periphery now, the room seemed to fade away as his consciousness was bombarded by the harrowing scene of Felicity being molested and then raped by a one eyed mad man Oliver had thought was dead. 

Oliver could see the pain etched into Felicity’s face as she was violated. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and her cheeks were streaked with grey black mascara tears, her magenta lipstick smeared around her mouth. Slade held her face purposely in view of the camera as he slammed into her over and over. The sound of his skin slapping violently against Felicity’s as she wept, letting out agonising yelps every time Slade bottomed out inside her made Oliver’s stomach contort in disgust. Rising acid seared his throat as he staggered desperately to his feet, dropping the phone behind him as he vomited in a far corner of the room.

Sara looked down in horror as she heard Slade Wilson climax in a demonic roar, his breathing ragged and heavy, followed by his thundering footsteps crossing the hardwood of Felicity’s room. He snatched up the phone from its perch holding it close to his face and in his thick Australian accent snarled,

“Are you watching Mr Queen? He paused, turning to point at Felicity “That" he spat stabbing his finger toward her "was for Shado” his voice boomed, before adding in a gentler tone “There there love, it’s all over now” to Felicity, turning the camera on her. “Speak to your beloved Oliver Queen” he hissed holding the phone only inches from her face. 

“Oliver?” came her small broken voice “Oliver I…” Felicity was cut off as the video ended and the screen turned to black.

The sound of Felicity’s voice calling to him broke through the cloud of despair in Oliver’s brain as he wiped vomit and saliva from the corners of his mouth. He crossed the room in two long strides and began dressing without making eye contact with Sara. 

“Oh my god Ollie, oh my god” Sara whispered pulling on her own clothes at light speed.


	4. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Sara and Diggle arrive at Felicity's house not quite knowing what to expect, or who to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed by all of the lovely and positive comments I have received. I hope everyone enjoys reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for sticking with it and being patient with the uploads.

“Oliver it’s 2:40 in the morning” Diggle yawned answering his cell with one hand, rubbing his eyes with the thumb and index finger on the other “What is it man?”

“It’s Felicity” Oliver started his voice cracking, he tried to cover it with a cough pretending to clear his throat. “Meet me at her place as soon as you can” he panted as he and Sara sprinted down the stairs of the clock tower, three at a time, to his bike. 

The line went dead and John sprang out of bed adrenaline coursing through his body. Oliver sounded worried and that was never a good thing. As he’d said Felicity’s name his voice had faltered and that was enough for John to know something was seriously wrong. He grabbed yesterday’s t-shirt and jeans from the floor next to his bed and dressed swiftly, grabbing some deodorant and his gun from the nightstand. He made his way to the foyer of the apartment and retrieved his shoes from where he’d kicked them off earlier. Within 5 minutes he was in his car speeding towards Felicity’s house. 

Sara wrapped her arms around Oliver’s waist holding on like a vice as they hurtled through the city streets on his motorcycle, engine roaring as he floored the gas pedal. They wove dangerously between passing cars, screeching around corners and completely ignoring red lights, which were little more than streaks of colour as they flew by. Oliver, so consumed by rage and guilt, almost crashed into an oncoming wagon at an intersection. Temporarily blinded by its headlights, he managed to swerve only moments before impact as its horn blared deafeningly. Sara let out a muffled squeal in her helmet and crushed herself against Oliver in response, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

They arrived safely at Felicity’s house only seconds before Diggle rounded the corner behind them. He hurriedly parked his car, slamming the door shut with a heavy metallic boom that echoed across the sleepy street.

“Felicity?” He began but Sara interrupted,

“Maybe you should let me go inside first?” She slid off the back of Oliver’s bike discarding her helmet on the seat. “She may not want two guys just bursting in there after…” 

John furrowed his brow in confusion as she trailed off mid-sentence.

“What the hell is going on here Oliver?” he asked, a sense of dread washing over him. 

“I’m not letting you go in there alone” Oliver snapped as he dismounted his bike, bow in hand, rounding on Sara with a dangerous look in his eyes “This could be a trap, he could be in there waiting.” Oliver turned to take a step towards Felicity’s door. 

“What? Who could be waiting?” John demanded blocking Oliver’s path instinctively. Even though he knew Oliver could take care of himself, he still felt the need to place himself between his friend and danger. 

“Slade Wilson” Sara spat, the taste of his name like poison on her tongue.  
“He sent Oliver a video earlier…” Unable to recount the unspeakable acts that Slade had committed, she bit her bottom lip, her eyes blazed with rage.

Oliver reached into his quiver for an arrow and drew his bow before motioning Diggle forward with a tilt of his head. “Come on” he hissed impatiently leading them forward.

“Felicity?” John called cautiously “Felicity are you in there?” he added rapping his knuckles against the wooden door, the house was dark and silent. He knocked once more before trying the handle. “It’s open” He whispered to Oliver over his shoulder. 

John pushed the door wide open and Oliver strode inside bow in hand ready to shoot anything that wasn’t Felicity. He and Sara flanked him, drawing their own weapons as they scanned the darkened living room and kitchen.

“Felicity?” Oliver called out softly “Are you in here?” He listened intently for any noise coming from inside the house. “It’s me Felicity, its Oliver.” He raised his bow and continued to work his way through the small rooms. The creak of an opening door met Oliver’s ears and he instinctively aimed his bow and arrow in its direction, string pulled taut against his cheek. Diggle and Sara concealed themselves either side of the door, tensed and ready for a fight. 

“Oliver?” came a childlike whimper as a ghostly figure looked timidly around the half open door. The voice certainly belonged to Felicity Smoak, although Oliver barely recognised this poor creature. She was deathly pale, except for rivulets of dried mascara tears that stained her cheeks, her eyes were swollen and blood shot from crying, and her hair was a dishevelled crown of thorns, wild tendrils clinging to her clammy face. She was wearing a thin pink bathrobe and clutched it tightly around her naked body beneath. 

“Oh my god, Felicity” he stuttered in shock, dropping his bow at his feet as he pushed the door all the way open. 

Felicity looked so small Oliver thought, so vulnerable and broken, like a baby bird fallen from its nest and mauled by a tabby cat. He pulled her into his strong arms, cradling her head against his chest and supported her body weight as her legs became boneless. He lowered her carefully to the floor, and held her as fresh tears began to flow.

Standing in the doorway Sara and Diggle glanced at each other, a multitude of emotions playing over their faces, both of them stricken by the sight of poor Felicity. It had just became so clear to John what had happened to her, what neither Oliver or Sara could bare to put into words, and his fist tightened around his gun unconsciously. The three of them remained silent for what felt like an age, the sound of Felicity’s heart wrenching sobs felt like a knife in Oliver’s chest. He wanted nothing more than to kill the man responsible for this.

“Let’s get you cleaned up?” Sara offered sweetly, hand outstretched to Felicity as she spoke. She attempted to take her arm but Felicity snatched it away like a scared rabbit. 

“Not her” Felicity wailed into Oliver’s chest as he helped her to her feet, still supporting most of her weight. “I can do it myself.” She snapped tearfully shoving him weakly away from her. 

Felicity stumbled unsteadily toward the en suite bathroom, swinging the door closed behind her with a determined thump as she slumped back against it. She stood pressed against the door for several moments gulping in deep shaky breaths before pulling on the light, slipping off her robe and stepping into the shower.

“Oliver, shouldn’t we take her to a hospital?” John rasped as the door closed, his voice low and angry. “She needs medical attention, she’s in shock.” His fingers clenched and unclenched around the handle of his gun absentmindedly as he tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. 

“I don’t.…” Oliver turned and switched on the overhead light in Felicity’s room. His response to Diggle stuck in his throat with a strangled sound as the sight before him was illuminated by the harsh light. His mouth hung open as his eyes raked over the disturbing scene, taking in every detail.

Felicity’s bed, which had been neatly made up at the beginning of the terrible video was now in disarray; sheets, pillows and blankets were strewn wildly in all directions suggesting a violent struggle, Oliver thought stomach lurching. The small reading lamp had been knocked off the nightstand and lay, along with a book and some magazines and a box of tissues on the floor. On the other side of her bed, Felicity’s clothes and underwear lay crumpled were Slade had nonchalantly discarded them and her glasses could be seen peeking out from underneath the mess. A rush of air involuntarily escaped Oliver’s mouth when his eyes settled on a small smattering of blood mixed with what looked like semen on one of the cream bed sheets that hung loosely off the side of the bed. 

Sara followed his gaze. Pulling her mouth into a tight line she clenched her jaw, unwilling to show her emotions. She swallowed hard, doing her best to ignore the lump in her throat. 

“We need to find this maniac before he hurts anyone else” Oliver whispered turning away in disgust, allowing his eyes to meet Diggle’s. “Was it not enough that he came into my home and threatened my family? Now he’s hurting my friends” Oliver shook his head in disbelief “She’s innocent.” He roared as he punched the wall denting it with a dull thump. 

Sara and John glanced sideways meeting each other’s eyes with a concerned look as he brought a brawny hand up to rest on Oliver’s shoulder in reassurance. The last thing they needed was for Oliver to lose control. She skirted around him and busied herself stripping the bed, picking up Felicity’s clothes and cleaning up the items knocked off the nightstand. She sighed sadly as she folded Felicity’s glasses gently and placed them on top of the dresser.

“We’ll find him Oliver, don’t worry.” John reassured him nodding to Sara “and when we do, I’ll kill him myself.” He added steering Oliver out of the room.

Standing under the copper shower head, Felicity let freezing cold water wash over her like shards of broken glass cutting her skin. Usually, she would have squealed and jumped back out of its reach until the crappy old water heater spluttered into life and made the temperature more bearable, tonight she hadn’t the energy. She stood shivering for several minutes under the icy waterfall before the temperature began to warm, and she wondered if she could ever wash the Slade Wilson stench off her skin. It was almost as though it had oozed into her pores. Her skin was still sticky with his musky sweat, she could still feel his bruising kiss on her lips, taste his suffocating tongue in her mouth and her chin itched from the friction of his coarse beard. The smell of sex had lingered, like a pungent fog long after he’d gone and she prayed the others hadn’t smelt it too. The very thought of it made her retch. 

Closing her eyes, she turned her face into the pulsing stream of what now felt like molten lava, and let the water scald her skin. She reached blindly for a small square cloth and soap and scrubbed her face until it was red raw. Moving inch by inch across her aching body, scrubbing in frantic circles, she winced as she arrived at her hips. She let her head bow and opened her eyes, seeing for the first time the blue purple bruises that were forming. Long fingerprint bruises, an all too vivid reminder of the hands that had held her like a vice only hours earlier. Her whole body shook with revulsion as she relived her pain and humiliation. With trembling hands she proceeded delicately between her legs. It was there she hurt the most. Sucking in sharp breaths she lathered up her wash cloth and cleaned herself thoroughly, willing the thundering sound of the water to drown out the rest of her thoughts. 

“Felicity are you alright in there?” Sara called through the door. Her heart ached for Ollie’s friend. She was clever, kind and compassionate and had never done anything to deserve something so terrible to happen to her. Ollie talked fondly of her often and she knew he had feelings for her, even if he didn’t realise it yet, or want to admit it. 

“Yes” Felicity called back hoarsely, suddenly realising that she’d been stood lost in a daze for a long, long time under the stream of water. Shampoo suds long gone from her hair, she turned off the water and stumbled out of the shower grabbing a towel. Beginning to dry her body, she took extra care around her bruises, gingerly patting them dry. Once she was done she wiped her hand across the steamed up mirror above the vanity and stared intently at her face in the clear streaks. 

She felt different, although her reflection looked much the same as it always did. She wondered if this was how Oliver had felt when he’d returned from Lian Yu. He had stated many times that his experiences on that island had changed him immeasurably. That they had darkened his soul so he could never go back to the carefree, party boy ‘Ollie’ he’d once been. He bore the physical scars of those traumatic years. Felicity remembered when she had felt jealous when he, Sara and Diggle had been laughing and joking, comparing old war wounds. She’d felt left out, and had wished then for her own interesting scar, and some fascinating, cavalier tale of bravery behind it, just like theirs. The scars she’d been left with no one could see, or would want to see. They were scored into her soul. Her life could never go back to being the way it was after this night. Slade Wilson had left her broken and with memories that would permanently haunt her.

“I need clothes” Felicity called through the bathroom door when she was ready, waiting impatiently as she heard hangers scrape across the metal rail in her closet, and her dresser drawers open and close. A short time later Sara knocked lightly on the door opening it a crack.

“Here” She said softly as she handed Felicity some simple underwear, sweats and her glasses through the narrow slit in the door.

“Thanks” Felicity replied awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with Sara before closing the door in her face. The last thing Felicity wanted was that woman pawing through her underwear drawer. Her face burned with chagrin as she dressed. 

Sara gathered the pile of soiled bedding and clothes from the bedroom floor and left in search of the washer and dryer. She might not be able to find the right words to say to Felicity but she could help her in her own way, and she could take great pleasure in wiping Slade’s face from existence when they found him too. 

In the kitchen Diggle had made a pot of coffee. He sat at the little wooden breakfast table and drank the blisteringly hot liquid in silence. Oliver paced incessantly, murmuring to himself and cursing up a storm. John understood that his friend felt responsible, and knew that no matter how many times he tried to tell him otherwise, Oliver would blame himself. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders every day.

“Oliver, sit down man” Diggle urged kicking out a chair from under the table, waving his hand toward it. 

“I should have taken her home Dig” Oliver mused continuing to pace, “I should have never let her go alone.” He added his hands on his head. The guilt he felt coiled like a snake and constricted around his chest. He could barely look his friend in the eyes he felt so ashamed. “If I wasn’t so preoccupied with Sara then…” he trailed off as she entered the room.

She stopped dead, his suggestion hit her like a tonne of bricks. She frowned, lips pursed for a long moment before deciding not to argue as she made her way over to the washer with the laundry. Diggle watched as she shoved it roughly into the machine before adding the detergent and softener, he’d found earlier and left on the counter, and turning it on. 

“You couldn’t have known what he would do Oliver” John offered sympathetically. “The guy sounds deranged, doing what he did” John cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable and lowered his voice so Felicity wouldn’t overhear “filming it and sending you the video, that’s just sick”

“Which is why we should kill him Ollie” Sara whispered, pouring herself some coffee “and make sure he stays dead this time” She added bitterly.


	5. John and Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity kicks Oliver out of the house and John takes her to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but I'm working on a longer chapter for the next installment!

Felicity took several deep breaths before opening the bathroom door and walking into her bedroom. The room was clean and organised, the only trace of what had happened earlier that night was the unmade bed. It remained a stark centre piece in the middle of her comfortable retreat, and knew she would never sleep on it again. She was glad that Sara had cleaned up the mess, it was one less thing for her to have to deal with. Right now she had to deal with walking into her kitchen and facing her friends, and that seemed like the hardest thing she’d ever had to do. 

She wondered if they had all seen the horrific video that Slade had sent to Oliver. She’d begged him not to, to no avail. Felicity didn’t want to be pitied; Oliver, Sara and Diggle had all been through difficult and traumatic events in their lives, and they all seemed just fine, if becoming a team of vigilante’s by night was ‘fine’. Felicity didn’t want to be the weak link who fell apart, but inside she was shattered and didn’t know how she could put the pieces of herself back together again. She closed her bedroom door behind her with a soft click as she ventured into the small hallway.

“Do I smell coffee?” She smiled awkwardly as she padded into the kitchen in her bare feet.  
They all stopped whispering abruptly and stared at her as she made her way to the coffee pot, snagging a mug off the shelf above, and pouring a large cup. She was painfully aware of their eyes following her but she did her best to ignore it, taking a seat next to Diggle at the breakfast table. 

“Felicity are you ok?” He asked, looking like someone who knew they’d just asked a stupid question. “I mean, you should probably go to the hospital and get checked out.” He added sliding a hand onto hers and giving it a light squeeze. 

Felicity’s faced burned with embarrassment and she found herself unable to look him in the eyes as she replied.

“I know, I will” Her voice was small and her throat felt tight as she answered. She didn’t want to cry again, so she blinked back the tears and took a long swig of her coffee. 

“Felicity I’m so…” Oliver began but Felicity waved her hand in front of his face to silence him as she swallowed her coffee. 

“Oliver don’t do that” she protested “Don’t apologise for something that isn’t your fault.” Her voice became suddenly strong. “You cannot hold yourself responsible for all the evil in this world.” 

Felicity forced herself to look him in the eyes as she spoke and saw the pain and concern behind them. Oliver was usually a master of his emotions, stoic, like a marble statue. Tonight his eyes betrayed him, the deep sadness in them almost unbearable to witness. It was the same sadness she had seen at Tommy’s funeral.

“Go home Oliver.” She implored turning away from him. “There’s nothing that can be done tonight, Dig can take me to the hospital.” She nodded at John who nodded back with a tight smile. “Thanks.” She added, as an afterthought, turning to Sara, “for…”

“You’re welcome” Sara smiled placing a hand gently on Felicity’s shoulder before turning to leave. “Come on Ollie” she beckoned catching his elbow. He hesitated for a moment before sighing and following her out of the house. 

As the door closed behind them Felicity exhaled a long heavy breath and met Diggle eyes. She could lower her guard around him. He could be understanding and supportive without blaming himself, something Oliver wasn’t capable of. She needed that right now, not some tortured soul who would agonise about all the ways he could have saved her, should have saved her, but hadn’t. 

“Shall we go?” John coaxed, standing and tucking away his chair neatly under the table.

“Ok.” She groaned, gingerly getting up from her seat, everything hurt. “Let me get my shoes.”

She walked slowly to her bedroom, collected her sneakers from her closet and shoved her feet into them. Without thinking she sat on the edge of her bed to tie the laces. The familiar feel of the mattress sagging under her, once a comforting feeling, now made her sick to her stomach. She needed to burn that mattress. After several minutes John made his way to her bedroom to make sure she was ok and found Felicity perched on the edge of her bed fresh tears falling from her eyes.

“Felicity, it will be ok” He reassured her kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his. “Oliver and me, we’ll get this son of a bitch” 

“I know” Felicity nodded “I just can’t believe this has happened.” She allowed herself to really cry then. Her heart splayed open, raw and naked. 

John joined her on the edge of the mattress and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. He held her softly, like a father might cradle his daughter, rocking her gently back and forth as his own eyes glistened with unshed tears. Felicity hugged him back, her cheek pressed tightly against his chest listening to the beating of his heart. It calmed her, she felt safe with Diggle.

“Come on now” he sniffed, clearing his throat and blinking back his own tears. He had to be strong for Felicity, he couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him in front of her. “Let’s go and get you checked out.” 

Oliver and Sara had driven back to Verdant feeling deflated. They were both sleep deprived and drained. Neither one of them felt like talking. The foundry was deafeningly silent. It hit Oliver hard. Looking around him he saw all the computer equipment that he had come to think of as Felicity’s. The streets were his hunting ground, his office, where he did all his business. This was Felicity’s. She was the reason he was able to carry on being the Arrow. She watched over him like his own personal guardian angel. She had proven to be an invaluable member of the team. When he and Diggle arrived home safely after every dangerous mission the relief which flooded her face warmed his heart. She was the sun in his dark world, the light and warmth which made him feel worthwhile, and made the work he did each night feel worthwhile. He wanted the city to be a better place for her to live in, and tonight he had failed her. 

“argh!” He screamed as he picked up a monitor from a nearby desk and threw it through the glass case his arrow clothes were usually displayed in. He watched dispassionately as a hail of broken glass rained down and littered the stone floor beneath. 

“Oliver” Sara yelled, jumping out of her skin.

“How did he know?” Oliver yelled back, saliva spraying from his mouth, veins raised in his neck and temples. 

“Know what?” Sara answered looking worried.

“Know who she was, know that she was important to me?” He raved picking up another object to hurl across the room.

“I don’t know” Sara shook her head and lunged forward to grab the object out of Oliver’s hand. “But this isn’t going to help us find out.” She snapped wrestling the object out of his grip and laying it back down on the desk. 

“He must have someone watching me, watching us” Oliver realised. “I need to call Thea.”

 

Back at the hospital John paced anxiously outside the exam room door. He hadn’t wanted Felicity to be alone but she had shooed him out of the room when the doctor had come to examine her. She didn’t need an audience to her continued humiliation and shame. She sat quietly, feeling numb, on a cold exam table in an unflattering paper gown as she waited for the doctor to begin. She remained composed as she was asked questions about her physical health, sexual history and for details of the sexual assault. She even managed to hold it together during the pelvic exam, which had been equally embarrassing and painful. 

“There are several small vaginal tears consistent with forced penetration” the doctor explained sympathetically. “They will heal on their own relatively quickly, but you will be sore for a few days yet.” She added jotting down notes in a file. “I can give you medication to prevent an unwanted pregnancy and any STD’s”

“Thank you.” Felicity sighed and gave her a tight smile sitting up on the table. “Can I go home now?” 

“Do you wish to file a Police report?” The doctor asked looking up from her notes 

“No” was all Felicity could say as she reached for her clothes.

It was gone 6am and the city was already bustling with commuters. Totally exhausted from the traumatic events of the previous night, Felicity had dozed off in the passenger seat of John’s car. He relaxed a little, amused by her gentle snoring as he drove them to his apartment. He carefully lifted her out of the car and carried her inside as she slept, he opened and closed the door quietly behind him and carried her to his bedroom, tucking her into his bed. John’s cell phone buzzed insistently in his pocket and he crept back out of the room as he answered.

“Hello, Oliver?” he whispered making his way into the living room and dropping down onto the couch with silent yawn. It was not until that very moment he realised how tired he was. 

“Dig, how is she?” Oliver inquired his own voice hoarse with exhaustion. 

“She’s sleeping Oliver, I brought her back to my place.” John said as he lay back, kicking off his shoes with his feet, making himself more comfortable. 

“Good, she needs to rest.” Oliver agreed. “I spoke to Thea earlier, she’s safe with Roy.” He yawned involuntarily before adding “I’m going to try and get some sleep, call me when she wakes up?” 

“Sure man” Diggle agreed and hung up.


	6. Diggle, Felicity + Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wants to go back to work to help locate Slade, but Oliver isn't keen on the idea. Who's side will Diggle take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has been so long overdue. Writers block and other things have gotten in the way. Hopefully I should be back to updating more regularly again now! Thanks to anyone who has hung in there.

An ominous figure lingered over Felicity as she slept, breathing heavily. Its warm breaths made wisps of stray hair tickle across her forehead as they swayed back and forth. An unpleasantly familiar musky scent filled her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose in response. Her mouth tasted metallic, like blood, and her skin began to crawl. She tried to raise her hand to relieve the itch but found that she couldn’t move. She opened her eyes groggily and gasped in horror. It was him. The ruddy skin, the dark hair, the missing eye, Slade Wilson. This time he was not wearing his eye patch, instead the scarred wound was fully exposed, a grotesque gaping socket were his eye once resided. Felicity opened her mouth to scream as he climbed on top of her pinning her to the bed, but only a strangled gargling sound came out. She tried to kick him off her thrashing desperately to get out of his unrelenting grip. A deep thundering laugh escaped his lips as he bent to kiss her, a monstrous grin on his face. She turned her head away pleading for him to stop but it was no use, his massive bulk held her effortlessly in place, trapping her tiny body beneath him.

“No!” Felicity screamed over and over her heart pounding in her chest. 

“Felicity?” Diggle snapped awake as her screams met his ears. He had fallen asleep on the couch almost immediately after he hung up with Oliver. He leapt off the couch, grabbing his gun from the coffee table and ran into the narrow hallway. He crashed through the bedroom door, gun cocked.

“Felicity, are you ok?” he panted, his eyes scouring the room intently before resting on his visibly distraught friend. She was pale and sweaty and shaking like a leaf, but was otherwise unharmed. John lowered his gun and realised she must have been having a nightmare. He clicked the safety back on, placing his gun on the nightstand and joined a now sitting Felicity on the bed, dropping an arm around her shoulders in reassurance. 

“It was just a dream, a stupid horrible dream” she said leaning against Diggle, catching her breath, adrenaline still racing through her veins. “I’m sorry if I scared you” She added raking a hand through her tousled hair. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about” John gently massaged her shoulder “I’m just glad you’re ok.” He didn’t need many guesses as to what her dream had been about, he gave a snort of relief exhaling the last of the tension from his body.

Oliver had barely slept more than an hour on the single army cot he kept in the Foundry. Once Sara had left his nightmares had made him toss and turn for hours before he completely gave up on trying to rest. Sleep was a luxury afforded only to those who didn’t vividly relive their loved ones brutal assaults every time they closed their eyes. He lay in the dark planning a thousand different ways to make Slade suffer for what he had done to Felicity, and none seemed gruesome or violent enough to avenge her.  
He knew that Slade would lay low for a while before making his next move, just as he had done after showing up at the mansion and playing nice with his mother and Thea, but he had to find him before then. Oliver could not allow that crazy son of a bitch to hurt another of his friends or family. Felicity had been collateral damage enough for his own lack of judgement back on that Island, no one else would suffer because of him. Rolling off the cot, Oliver grabbed a bottle of water from the floor chugged it down before beginning his daily workout, it helped him focus, and right now he needed to clear his head of everything.

Back at his apartment Diggle was making a hearty breakfast for Felicity and himself. She had showered for the second time that day and changed back into her sweats and her stomach growled with hunger at the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. 

“Thanks Dig, I’m starving” She smiled at him as she sat at the breakfast bar, and he plated her some eggs and bacon, handing her a cup of steaming coffee to go with.  
“My pleasure” He smiled back as he scraped the rest of the eggs onto his own plate before adding the pan to the pile of dishes in the sink and pouring himself a cup of coffee, tapping his own mug against hers in a playful cheers. 

“Can you drive me home after this, I need to get ready for work?” Felicity asked shoveling the hot food into her mouth hungrily. She felt like she hadn’t eaten for days and this sure beat her usual morning yoga and oatmeal. 

“Sure, but do you think that’s a good idea?” John frowned a forkful of eggs hovering in front of his mouth as he spoke “I mean, Oliver won’t mind if you take the day Felicity.”

“If we’re going to find Slade…” she trailed off, his name bringing a lump to her throat. She coughed several times and drank a long swig of her coffee before she continued “If we’re going to find, him, before he hurts someone else, you’ll need my help.”

John thought for a long moment, as he chewed his food, Felicity was probably right. She was the brains of the operation after all, without her tech skills, tracking down Slade could take forever and it was time they just didn’t have. He knew Oliver wouldn’t, couldn’t rest until he had been brought to justice. John knew how strongly Oliver felt about Felicity, even if Oliver couldn’t admit it to himself. 

“You know Oliver won’t like it?” John frowned “He’ll want you to rest up.”

“I’ll be fine Dig” Felicity reassured him without making eye contact, forking more bacon into her mouth.

“Just promise me you’ll take it easy for a couple of days.” The frown lines in Johns face disappeared as he continued to eat his breakfast in silence. 

Felicity gave Dig quick smile and patted his hand, she was happy to have such great friends who cared so much about her, but she didn’t want to be wrapped up in cotton wool and treated like some fragile china doll. She would never be able to get over this whole thing if they constantly walked on egg shells around her. As it was she would have to summon all of her dignity just to look Oliver in the face after the state he had found her in, and after watching that awful video.

Oliver had lost track of time during his workout, he allowed himself to tune out every buzzing thought in his mind and concentrate only on the burn of lactic acid in his muscles and the metallic clang every time he climbed higher on his salmon ladder. The shrill sound of his cell phone ringing snapped him back to reality as he dropped gracefully back to his feet, answering breathless and sweaty. 

“John?”

“Hey man, it’s me.” Came Diggle’s familiar baritone. 

“How’s Felicity doing?” Oliver wiped his sweaty face on a towel, reaching for another bottle of water from a small fridge beside him. 

“She’s, good.” John answered shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was stood for the second time that day in Felicity’s kitchen while he waited awkwardly for her to dress in the other room.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver said hearing the discomfort in his voice and draining half of the cool water from its bottle, splashing some on his face. 

“We’re at her place right now, she’s getting ready to come into work.” John’s shoulders tensed as he waited for Oliver to speak, hearing him exhale loudly in frustration and what sounded like his fist hitting something hard. 

“After everything that has happened? Stop her Dig, she needs to stay away from this.” Oliver wiped the icy drops of water from his face and threw the sweaty towel on the ground. “I don’t think it’s good for her to be here right now.” He hung up the phone with a sharp stab at the end call button, cutting John off mid sentence, then began collecting his clothes from the army cot and pulling them on roughly. 

Oliver was pissed, He was Slade’s target and knew that anyone close to him was in danger. Slade had known it would not be enough to just hurt Oliver, physical pain had become a familiar and manageable companion during their time on Lian Yu, and Slade had known the only way to truly get under Oliver’s skin was to bring pain to those he loved. Felicity had already learnt that terrifying lesson, the best thing they could all do right now was stay far away from him. 

“He didn’t want me to come in, did he?” Felicity said walking back into the kitchen in her usual work attire; a simple yet sophisticated knee length dress, minimal makeup and her hair pulled neatly back off her face. She looked at John as he put his phone down on the counter and slid it away from him with a gentle nudge of his fingers.

“Oliver’s just looking out for you” He sighed and lent back against the counter folding his arms across his broad chest. “Maybe you should take the day” John urged “We could go somewhere, do something?” he added shrugging. 

“I thought you would understand” Felicity said unsteady as she wriggled her feet into her work heels, “what am I supposed to do, stay home all day and think about what that maniac did to me? I can’t do that Dig.” Her voice raised an octave, strangled with emotion. 

“I agree with you but…” 

“Oliver needs my help, no one else will be able to trace Slade’s cell phone without involving the police and everyone knowing what happened. How else does Oliver expect to find him?” She rolled her eyes, facing burning with shame as she grabbed her coat off the back of a chair, fingers fumbling nervously with the buttons. “Is he just going to wait until Slade attacks Thea, or his mother? I’m not going to let that happen.” Felicity looked rattled as she stomped out of the house.

Diggle followed in silence his face creased with concern. He was proud to see the strength of his friend, Felicity wanted to fight back and not just for herself, but for the good of the Queen family. He only hoped Oliver wasn’t so blinkered by guilt to see that he needed to allow her to help so she could heal. Felicity was raw right now and kicking her off the team was only rubbing salt in the wound. 

“Felicity?” Oliver looked up in surprise as he heard the familiar click clack of her heels descending the stairs of the Foundry. “I thought you were talking some time off?” he glared at Diggle, who shrugged his shoulders in mock defeat. 

“Nope.” She flounced passed Oliver feigning nonchalance and made her way to her desk ignoring the scowl on his face and the mess of broken glass on the floor. “It’s important to find Slade before he sets his sights on someone else.” She added not bothering to look at him, unbuttoning her coat and sitting down at her computer “We need to get going on this now.”

“What happened in here Oliver?” Diggle asked one eye brow raised, glancing between his friends and the broken glass strewn across the floor.

“Feng Shui” Oliver scoffed, “I’m going out” he added as he walked passed Diggle laying one hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear “I know a guy in the Russian Brotherhood who might be able to help me track down Slade, keep an eye on her.” He nodded toward Felicity who was pretending she couldn’t hear and was lost in her work. Diggle nodded back in acknowledgement and watched as Oliver took the stairs two at a time, disappearing as the heavy door closed with a thump behind him. 

Felicity spent most of the morning pretending to work while Diggle tried not to linger over her shoulder as he cleaned up the broken glass Oliver had left. Her body still ached and new bruises were beginning to form around her bony wrists, which throbbed as she typed. She began to realise that perhaps coming back into work so soon was a bad idea after all, but she was just as committed as John and Oliver to finding Slade. Being sat thinking about him all day wasn’t helping her nerves, and she struggled to concentrate on even the simplest tasks. Knowing John was watching over her so intently made her feel like she was walking a tightrope, and John was poised, arms outstretched ready to catch her if she fell, although he meant well this bothered her. Eventually she persuaded him to go out to get them both coffee and a muffin just so she could have some breathing space. 

He’d left reluctantly and Felicity had sighed with relief to finally have some time alone. She walked around the foundry feeling comfortable there, easing the stiffness in her joints from sitting so long. She kicked off her shoes and stretched each limb gingerly as it protested with dull throbs of pain. She stopped at Oliver’s bow, the one she’d had made especially for him, remembering with fondness his face as he had said it was ‘perfect’. She let her hands caress it enjoying the feel of the carbon fiber body beneath her fingers. She wondered if she had been more like Oliver, or Sara, if she could fight like them, if she was strong like them, if she might have escaped her fate. 

A loud banging noise from above her made Felicity jump out of her skin. Verdant wasn’t open yet and Oliver had told Roy to keep Thea out of the way while the Slade situation was ongoing. Another bang, it sounded like someone was trying to break down the door to the foundry.  
“John?” Felicity trembled as she walked closer to investigate the noise. “Oliver, is that you?” There was no answer and Felicity began to panic. She grabbed a long wooden baton that Oliver used for training and gripped the handle tightly. “I have weapons down here, and I know how to use all of them” she shouted again silently praying that she sounded convincing. She heard another bang and the door to the foundry creaked open. “Holy crap” She plastered herself against a wall, poised with the baton ready to attack any intruder. Her heart raced as she heard footsteps descending the stairs. 

“Felicity?” 

“Arrrrgh” She lunged forward with the baton and swung blindly connecting with something solid. It was Oliver’s hand, which easily snatched the baton out of her own and dropped it with an echoing clatter behind him. 

“Whoa, what are you doing?” he said still reeling from the surprise attack. Felicity looked terrified and completely bug eyed. 

“I heard banging and I thought it was an intruder, then I called out for you and you didn’t answer so I got a weapon to attack them and then I did and….” She was rambling like she always did and Oliver reached out his hand and cupped her face. All the air in her body rushed out in a gasp as his warm palm caressed her cheek and she let the weight of her face rest against his hand unable to speak another word. 

“I’m sorry, the door was jammed.” He felt guilty for scaring her, but he was a little amused at her warrior cry and he tried to hide the grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He pulled Felicity into a bear hug so she wouldn’t see and smiled into her hair before returning to his usual serious self. “You’re safe down here Felicity, nothing is going to happen to you again. I won’t ever let anyone lay another hand on you, I promise. Where the hell is Diggle?” Oliver kissed the top of her head gently and Felicity stepped back out of their embrace. 

“I sent him out for coffee, I’ve got something I need to show you.” She cleared her throat, suddenly embarrassed by the intimacy of their proximity, “It might help us locate Slade.” Her tone was business like again as she led Oliver to her work station. 

“I hacked into the street cameras and with the help of some ‘borrowed’ FBI facial recognition software,” She winked over her shoulder at Oliver as she made air bunnies with her hands. “I should be able to track Slade down the next time he’s in the City, I just need a picture of him I can use for the program. I can’t find anything out about him through the usual channels online.”  
Oliver exhaled, his face lined with concern and frustration. He paced back and forth behind Felicity for a few moments, his fingers twitching like they always did when he was thinking about putting an arrow through somebody. 

“You won’t find anything about Slade online, he was A.S.I.S” Oliver said.  
Felicity looked blank and shrugged, “A seriously insane…something?” she whirled around in her in chair to look directly at Oliver. “Sadist?” she shrugged again and Oliver gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Australian secret intelligence, which means, with the training he’s had he won’t be easy to find if he doesn’t want to be found. Don’t worry, I’ve got some pretty resourceful guys on the manhunt.” Oliver added seeing the fearful look in Felicity’s eyes. “I’m going to find him, and find out how the hell he knew about you.”

"Ok" Felicity nodded, a warmth creeping across her face as she turned back towards her computer screen "I need the video from the e-mail he sent you, so I can upload his picture into the recognition software." Her cheeks burnt with shame and Oliver's eyes narrowed in rage at the very thought of that video. “I didn’t want to just hack your e-mail….” She trailed off. 

“QueenGambit10, my password” Oliver said flatly, poorly disguising the venom in his voice. “You shouldn’t watch that video Felicity.” 

“Why 10?” Felicity asked trying to change the subject. “Was 1 through 9 taken? How many Queen’s Gambit’s can there be anyway?” she laughed nervously. “I guess when you’re a billionaire you can buy as many yacht’s as you want, am I right?” 

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, she only babbled like this when she felt nervous or scared. Usually it was adorable and made him want to kiss her and capture the fountain of words which spilled from her mouth so jumbled and unfiltered. Now he felt her flinch at his touch and hesitated, unsure as to whether he should let go of her or wrap his arms around her and hold on tighter. He didn’t know how to respond to this version of Felicity. He was no longer sure were their boundaries lay and whether his contact was appreciated as it had once been. He cleared his throat and made his way towards the army cot at the back of the room to let her work in peace.


End file.
